Le sexe, c'est mathématique
by Didou367
Summary: Un pauvre gars qui ne s'en sort plus avec cette matière démoniaque, qui décide donc de prendre des cours particuliers. Il s'avère qu'il n'y pas que ceux-ci qui le sont, particuliers. Le prof' aussi. Attention, tentative de lemon.


Me voilà donc avec un nouvel OS, quand même plutôt long, que j'ai pas mal de temps à écrire. J'ai retenté d'écrire un lemon, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop pourri ^^". Ah et puis, au cas où, le langage est assez cru, pour ceux que cela pourrait déranger.

Et j'avoue, pour le titre, j'avais pas trop d'idées U_________U. Pour le résumé non plus, d'ailleurs. Didou, ou l'art de faire des résumés complètement nazes.

Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

« J'y pige rien, à cette merde, geignit Hidan en fusillant du regard son cahier de mathématiques ouvert sur une page sur laquelle il y avait plus de ratures que de formules.  
-Pourtant, c'est simple. Enfin, il est vrai que ton intelligence est largement inférieure à la moyenne, mais tu devrais tout de même être capable de comprendre ça.  
-Kakuzu, va te faire foutre.  
-Ok. »

Sans un mot, l'un des deux jeunes hommes, celui au teint basané, avec un masque marron recouvrant la moitié de son visage aux traits impassibles, se leva, considéra un moment son interlocuteur de ses pupilles olivâtre implacables, puis haussa les épaules et partit.

« Non ! Reviens, connard ! , hurla l'autre, en vain. Putain ! »

D'un geste coléreux, il envoya son cahier contre le mur. Après quoi il se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Il avait une belle vie, avec beaucoup d'argent (même s'il n'en avait rien à faire), une bande d'amis. Une seule chose pour venir tout gâcher : Les mathématiques. Certes, ses notes ne pouvaient pas être qualifiées d'excellentes, mais elles ne sont pas trop mauvaises. Sa moyenne serait... moyenne, juste ce qu'il faut, s'il n'y avait pas les mathématiques, sa bête noire. Moyenne du premier trimestre, en mathématiques, la tête à Toto.  
Il avait beau demander de l'aide à Kakuzu, son ami cupide, ayant depuis toujours la meilleure moyenne de la classe en mathématiques, il se retrouvait sans cesse avec un zéro aux interrogations. D'autant plus frustrant qu'il avait dû ravaler sa fierté, qu'il avait dû supplier pour que son acolyte accepte de lui donner un coup de main. Tout ça pour rien, finalement. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le professeur le plus patient, ni le plus clair dans ses explications, qui soit.

_« Bah, si t'arrives vraiment pas avec les maths, et que même avec Kakuzu, t'y captes que dalle, t'as qu'à prendre un prof' particulier, ducon, balança Deidara en comptant le nombre de pétards qu'il avait dans ses poches. » _

« Ah ouais, un prof' particulier... , se répéta songeusement Hidan en passant une main sur ses cheveux d'argents laqués, tirés en arrière, lui donnant un air noble contrastant avec son caractère pour le moins grossier. C'est pas con, ça... Pour une fois que cette tapette de Deidara a une bonne idée. »

Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, pour en parler avec ses parents qui ne pourraient qu'apprécier le fait qu'il prenne des initiatives afin de remonter sa moyenne en mathématiques.

* * *

Dans la salle à manger, assis, une bière à la main, Hidan attendait son professeur particulier. Comme prévu, ses parents avaient tout de suite accepté, désespérés par les notes catastrophiques de leur fils dans cette matière tout juste bonne à apprendre à faire des sudokus, selon lui. En tout cas, il espérait que ce professeur soit capable de lui faire comprendre ne serait-ce que le théorème de Pythagore, dépassé depuis bien longtemps mais qui lui échappait toujours autant qu'il y avait quatre ans auparavant.

La sonnerie retentit. Le jeune homme prit sa bière et partit ouvrir à celui qui allait, du moins y comptait-il, l'aider à avoir la moyenne en mathématiques, pour la première fois de sa vie, qui serait magnifique si cette matière diabolique ne venait pas le tourmenter chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque... de son existence. Bon, il exagérait. Mais à peine. Heureusement, bientôt, tout cela prendrait fin, car il aurait de bonnes notes !

Il ouvrit la porte et aperçut... Un gamin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, demi-portion ? , râla t-il. Qui ou quoi que tu cherches, tu t'es gouré de porte. Allez, dégage le plancher, abruti. »

Ledit abruti haussa un sourcil extrêmement fin, désabusé. Il poussa un soupir ennuyé, tira sur sa cigarette qu'il laissa ensuite tomber par terre, l'écrasa d'un pied mou, puis leva la tête vers Hidan, qui le dépassait d'au moins une dizaine de centimètres.

« Sympa l'accueil, ironisa t-il d'une voix traînante. T'as bien la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin de cours de maths, toi. »

Les orbes zinzolins de ''celui qui avait une tête à avoir besoin d'un cours de maths'' s'écarquillèrent. Ce garnement était son professeur particulier ?

« T'es... , commença t-il.  
-Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, j'ai quinze ans et j'ai deux cents points de Q.I. , énonça le garnement, flegmatique. J'peux rentrer ou on va rester moisir ici ? »

Abasourdi, l'aîné s'écarta afin de laisser passer son professeur qui s'engouffra sans un mot. S'il comprenait bien, un petit (pas si petit que ça) de seconde allait lui donner des cours de mathématiques, à lui qui était en terminale ? Mais comment pouvait-il l'aider alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas le programme, ce morveux ?

« Ah, au fait, au cas où tu te poserais la question, intervint le ''morveux'' d'un air détaché, j'ai sauté deux classes, je suis en terminale S. »

Bon, il connaissait le programme, c'était rassurant.

« Attends une seconde, le mioche ! , interpella dédaigneusement Hidan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''T'as bien la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin de cours de maths'', hein ?! »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules et, d'un regard, fit comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il aimerait autant ne pas perdre plus de temps.  
Ils prirent donc place à la table de la salle à manger et commencèrent.

* * *

Hidan écoutait son professeur lui balancer diverses propriétés avec une attention plus que discutable lorsque retentit une chanson lui étant totalement inconnue, au rythme apaisant et à la mélodie optimiste.  
Il vit Shikamaru sortir son portable et répondre, une expression franchement agacée au visage. Ainsi l'autre put-il profiter de sa conversation qui s'avéra particulièrement cocasse à entendre.

« Ino, non. Non, je t'ai dit, galère. Mais j'en veux pas, de la grosse paire de nichons de ta copine. Non, j'en ai rien à faire, de sa paire de jambes interminable. Mais galère, tu vas me lâcher ? Ouais, voilà, c'est ça, propose-lui plutôt Naruto. Galère. »

Pendant ce temps, l'aîné contemplait son professeur, à présent en train d'arpenter la salle, téléphone à l'oreille. Malgré le fait qu'il trouve son manque d'énergie constant horripilant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très séduisant, avec ce regard sombre perçant surmonté de deux sourcils extrêmement fins, toujours froncés, ce nez aquilin, ces lèvres ténues. Et il trouvait sa silhouette longiligne des plus alléchantes. S'il n'avait pas un tel caractère, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus, ce sale gamin.  
Ce dernier s'était entretemps débarrassé de la dénommée Ino et s'était rassis à la table de la salle à manger. Sans aucun commentaire ni excuse, il reprit son cours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, la nana ? , questionna l'adolescent à la chevelure laquée d'une manière impudente. Et c'était quoi la musique de ton portable ?  
-Me caser. Enfin, elle comprendra sûrement, un jour, que toutes ses ''copines'', j'en veux pas. Quelle galère. Three Little Birds, de Bob Marley.  
-T'en veux pas ?  
-Toutes les femmes ne sont rien d'autre que des galères. »

Il considéra quelques instants son cadet. Alors ainsi, il écoutait du Bob Marley. Au final, cela ne le surprenait pas plus que ça, au vu de son caractère assez détendu, voire indolent. Plutôt indolent, en fait, d'ailleurs. Soudain, une question lui vint en tête. Une question qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser.

« T'es homo ? »

Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un sourire énigmatique qui disparut promptement du visage du Nara, laissant de nouveau place à son expression blasée coutumière.

* * *

« Bien, j'ai corrigé vos interros, celles que vous avez faites il y a de là une semaine, déclara Asuma Sarutobi, professeur de mathématiques depuis cinq ans. Et je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu quelques bonnes surprises. »

Pendant que l'enseignant distribuait les interrogations à ses élèves, tout en faisant son commentaire, Hidan  
priait une quelconque divinité, pour qu'il ait une bonne note, sous le regard topaze amusé de Deidara. Cet imbécile ne se doutait-il pas que les quelques bonnes surprises dont parlait Sarutobi-sensei le concernaient sûrement ? Même s'il devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal à s'imaginer son ami croyant avec une bonne note en mathématiques. Cela lui semblait aussi vraisemblable que l'éternité de l'art à laquelle son meilleur ami, Sasori, s'obstinait à croire.

« Eh bien, Hidan, sur ce coup-là, tu m'as bluffé, sourit le pédagogue. Mais tu devrais tout de même faire attention à... »

Mais déjà, le susnommé ne l'écoutait plus, trop abasourdi par la note marquée au stylo rouge en haut de sa feuille qui n'était, pour une fois, pas submergée de ratures couleur cinabre.

« Putain de sa mère, j'y crois pas, murmura t-il une fois l'instructeur éloigné. C'est pas possible, c'est pas ma copie. »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, intrigué.

« Bah, y'a écrit ''Hidan'', alors c'est la copie d'Hidan. La tienne, quoi, précisa t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
-Merci, je m'en serais jamais douté tout seul, grommela le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argents. Bordel...  
-Ouais bon, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire non plus, marmonna le blondin. Neuf sur vingt, c'est clair que c'est mieux que d'habitude, mais t'es pas encore parti pour dépasser Kakuzu.  
-Toi non plus, d'ailleurs, Deidara, soupira Asuma en posant la copie devant l'adolescent. Ca se passe de commentaires.  
-Hein ?! Trois ?! »

* * *

D'une oreille distraite, Hidan écoutait son jeune professeur déblatérer différentes formules qui n'avaient, selon lui, aucun sens. Et elles n'en avaient réellement aucun, littéralement parlant. Mais comme lui avait dit le morveux une fois, l'air désabusé, en mathématiques, il fallait oublier le japonais et s'exprimer en langage des chiffres, dont le croyant ne connaissait pour l'instant que ''Bonjour'', ''Merci'' et ''Au revoir''. Pas grand-chose, en somme. Enfin, c'était bien pour ça que le mioche était payé, non ?

« Dis, gamin, pourquoi tu t'emmerdes à donner des cours ? , questionna t-il inopinément.  
-Les clopes, ça coûte la peau des fesses, répondit d'un air ennuyé ledit gamin.  
-Hm. J'ai eu neuf à ma dernière interro.  
-Je suppose que je peux considérer ça comme une sorte de victoire, venant de quelqu'un qui était auparavant, d'après ce que j'ai compris, abonné aux zéros, bailla le brun en haussant les épaules.  
-C'est moi ou t'es en train de me snober, enfoiré ?! , s'énerva le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argents.  
-Tch... On pourrait en revenir aux maths, maintenant ? »

Brusquement, l'aîné repoussa sa chaise et se releva, ses orbes zinzolins luisant de fureur. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il exécrait, c'était qu'on le prenne de haut, et qu'on l'ignore. Et là, cette petite tête d'ampoule se permettait de faire les deux. Il allait le lui faire amèrement regretter.  
A cette impulsive réaction, la tête d'ampoule en question haussa simplement un sourcil, totalement indifférent, ce qui eut le don d'irriter davantage encore son ''élève''. Ce dernier le saisit brusquement par le col et rapprocha son visage aux traits déformés par la fureur de celui de l'autre, impassible.

« Écoute-moi bien, mon p'tit gars, lui cracha t-il. J'aime pas trop quand on fait le péteux avec moi, pigé ? C'est pas parce que t'es plus intelligent que moi que tu peux te permettre de la ramener.  
-Galère... Je suis là pour te donner des cours de maths, j'le fais, je me fais payer et j'me casse, c'est comme  
ça que je vois les choses, soupira le génie. C'est mon point de vue et s'il ne te plaît pas, c'est ton affaire. »

Visiblement, son point de vue ne lui plaisait effectivement pas puisque, pour toute réponse, il resserra sa prise sur le vêtement de son cadet qui ne broncha pas pour autant. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça, servir à payer les clopes de quelqu'un. Pour quoi il le prenait, ce sale mioche, pour un porte-monnaie sur pattes ?!

« Si je comprends bien, résuma t-il d'une voix trémmulante de courroux, je suis juste là pour te remplir les poches.  
-En fait – Le brun eut un infime sourire goguenard – , pour être exact, c'est moi qui suis là pour me remplir les poches étant donné que l'on est chez-toi. »

Ce fut la parole de trop. Les faibles barrières qui contenaient à grand-peine le flot de rage bouillonnant de l'adolescent venaient de céder sous la pression. Sans le plus jeune des deux l'avait-il compris, mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Peut-être aurait-il dû.

Inopinément, Hidan serra son ''professeur'' contre lui et pressa brutalement ses lèvres contre celles de celui-ci, comme pour le frustrer davantage, ne réagit pas. Alors, de sa langue, il força la bouche de l'autre à s'entrouvrir et entama un ballet passionné avec celle de Shikamaru qui, enfin, répondait. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu.  
Soudain, il sentit deux mains sur son postérieur. Il lâcha le jeune homme, estomaqué, et mit de la distance entre eux.

« Putain, c'est quoi ton problème, espèce de tocard ?! , s'époumona t-il.  
-Galère... »

Ledit tocard poussa un énorme soupir, considéra quelques instants d'un air royalement ennuyé, puis s'approcha de lui, sans un mot. L'homme aux cheveux d'argents le suivit de son regard violine, à la fois intrigué et méfiant.  
Le Nara entoura de ses bras la taille musclée du fervent croyant qui, étrangement, n'eut nullement envie de se dégager de l'étreinte molle de son cadet. Ce dernier grommela un ''Galère, trop grand...'' avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds. De ses lèvres, il effleura celles de son aîné à plusieurs reprises, avant que celui-ci ne s'impatiente et ne capture férocement la bouche du génie, ce dernier allant cette fois-ci taquiner de sa langue celle de l'autre. La réponse, sauvage, ne se fit pas attendre. De nouveau, deux mains se posèrent sur ses fesses. Il poussa un faible grognement mais décida de se laisser faire, voyant là une bonne occasion de s'amuser.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle. Le plus âgé des deux constata avec une certaine irritation que malgré le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, son professeur particulier arborait la même expression ennuyée.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celui-ci le poussa sur la table de la salle à manger, dégageant par la même occasion toutes leurs affaires qui finirent par terre, et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, enculé de ta mère ?! , s'écria t-il rageusement en se débattant  
-Galère... Arrête de bouger comme ça, c'est fatiguant, somma le feignant en attrapant ses poignets qu'il bloqua à côté de sa tête. »

Après quoi il embrassa de nouveau sa proie, d'une manière bien plus vive qu'auparavant. Ensuite, il descendit jusqu'à la jugulaire palpitante du jeune homme qu'il lécha langoureusement, soutirant des soupirs d'aises à grand-peine retenus à son compagnon, avant de poser ses lèvres ténues dessus et d'attraper entre ses dents la veine qu'il suçota avidement.  
Une chaleur avait envahi le bas-ventre de l'adolescent à la chevelure argentée, il pouvait presque sentir le sang affluant jusqu'à sa verge qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il ne put réprimer un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une main sur celle-ci.

Le surdoué, ayant abandonné le cou de son amant (maintenant orné d'une jolie marque carmin), l'observait, un sourire narquois au visage. Il glissa sa main, cette petite coquine, sous le caleçon et frôla de ses doigts fins le membre turgescent de son compagnon, faisant trémuler celui-ci de tout son corps.

« Putain d'enfoiré, marmonna t-il, haletant, tu sais même pas comment j'vais te faire ta fête. J'vais tellement te tabasser que tu vas regretter d'être né, petit con.  
-J'te trouve beaucoup moins galère quand tu gardes la bouche fermée, répondit simplement son interlocuteur. »

Sur ces mots, il lui retira avec empressement son pantalon qu'il laissa aux chevilles du jeune homme, puis en fit de même avec son sous-vêtement. Il prit en main le sexe dressé et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, ponctué des gémissements qu'Hidan tentait d'étouffer en vain, agacé à la fois par ceux-ci et par la lenteur du mouvement.

« Putain, pria t-il finalement d'une voix bourrue, tu peux pas aller plus vite, connard ? »

Pour seule réponse, ledit connard poussa un grand soupir, accélérant malgré tout la cadence, soutirant à son amant des râles de plaisir que celui-ci ne prenait même plus la peine de retenir. Comme pris d'une envie d'exploration, il stoppa son action et remonta nonchalamment sa main jusqu'aux bourses de l'autre qu'il caressa d'un geste aérien auquel l'aîné répondit tout de même d'un cabrement accompagné d'une plainte de concupiscence plus forte que les précédentes.

Semblant s'être lassé du phallus de son compagnon, Shikamaru ôta d'un geste mou son pantalon, agaçant son élève, fébrile, avant d'en faire de même avec son caleçon, dévoilant un membre dans un état semblable à celui de son congénère.

« Eh, attends... un peu... connard ! , héla le plus âgé par saccades. J'viens de penser à un truc. Tu vas pas me la mettre comme ça, quand même ? »

Le connard en question haussa un sourcil, désabusé par le langage cru de son interlocuteur qui semblait n'avoir absolument aucune pudeur. Puis il haussa les épaules et porta son index à sa bouche qu'il humecta d'une manière sciemment lascive, se léchouillant le doigt, reproduisant un mouvement de va-et-vient plus que suggestif. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argents aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son sexe soit à la place du doigt.

Une fois le doigt d'une moiteur suffisante, le brun se redressa, releva les cuisses de son amant et, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, lui jeta un regard. L'autre, loin d'être stupide, lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de lâcher un faible grognement. Alors, sans un mot, le surdoué introduit précautionneusement son index dans l'anneau de chair, arrachant un gémissement d'incommodité à son élève, s'y prenant avec gaucherie. Il poussa un soupir, paraissant ennuyé mais étant en vérité embarrassé par sa maladresse.

« Tu t'y prends vraiment comme un manche, grommela son ''disciple'' en fusillant du regard son interlocuteur.  
-Et toi t'es galère, répliqua indifféremment le génie. – Puis, mouvant son doigt d'une façon hésitante – Et là, c'est mieux ? »

Visiblement, ça l'était car l'adolescent à la coiffure gominée avait poussé un faible râle d'aise. Alors le Nara se mit à bouger son index d'une manière plus assurée, ce qui semblait lui réussir au vu des plaintes de jouissance que laissaient échapper son aîné.  
Il eut un sourire satisfait avant de retirer lentement son doigt malgré les faibles protestations haletées par l'autre. Il rapprocha son visage suintant de celui de son compagnon et happa ses lèvres, rendues salées par la sueur. Ils échangèrent un baiser bref mais passionné, presque violent.

Finalement, après ce ballet de langues effréné, Shikamaru, après une hésitation d'à peine quelques instants, se résolut à passer à l'acte. Prudemment, il entra en Hidan qui se mordit la lèvre, plus de par un sentiment d'inconfort que par une réelle douleur, grâce au lubrifiant de fortune. Le brun le remarquant, il stoppa net.

« C'est bon, pas la peine de t'arrêter, j'suis pas à l'agonie, maugréa le plus âgé. Allez, grouille putain ! »

Pas le moins étonné du monde, le cadet s'exécuta. Il finit par trouver une position leur semblant confortable à tous les deux et amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient mesuré qui excéda bien vite l'homme aux cheveux d'argents. Ce dernier le lui fit explicitement comprendre donnant un brusque coup de bassin, tentant de faire pénétrer plus profondément la verge de son benjamin. Celui-ci saisit le message et, après un soupir, accéléra la cadence.  
Émoustillé, l'adolescent à la chevelure argentine commença à onduler des hanches, autant que le lui permettait sa complexe position, afin d'accentuer chaque coup de rein, le second lui donnant toujours plus de jouissance que le précédent. Ses gémissements d'aise s'apparentaient maintenant plus à des hurlements d'extase, et il en était de même pour le cerf.  
Au comble de l'exaltation, il enfonça ses dents dans la chair de l'épaule du surdoué avant de jouir en un cri étouffé, bientôt suivi par son amant qui se libéra en lui. Il se dégagea et se rhabilla promptement, sous le regard zinzolin grisé d'Hidan.

« Galère, geignit-il. On a pas utilisé de capote, j'espère que tu m'as pas refilé une saloperie quelconque.  
-Pardon ?! , s'écria l'aîné. Et qui te dit que c'est pas toi qui m'a refilé une saloperie quelconque, hein ?!  
-C'était ma première fois.  
-Ta... , bafouilla t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Mais...  
-Disons que je m'y étais préparé à l'avance. »

Sur ces mots, le brun récupéra rapidement ses affaires et partit sans plus de cérémonies, laissant son élève seul, nu comme un ver, avec tout le désordre à ranger. Et surtout, avec l'humiliante sensation d'avoir été manipulé. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas pris du plaisir.

* * *

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec ton prof' de maths ? , s'enquit Deidara en appuyant sur le ''Prof' de maths''.  
-Ouais, répondit Hidan en fusillant son interlocuteur du regard. D'ailleurs, si ça t'intéresse, ce qui semble être le cas, sache que je l'ai culbuté comme jamais.  
-J'imagine. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'argents préférait largement qu'il ne s'imagine pas, en vérité, étant donné que pour dire vrai, c'était plutôt lui qui s'était fait culbuter comme jamais. Mais ça, son ami blond n'était pas dans l'obligation de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon eh bien, nous allons voir si ces cours de maths – Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire railleur – servent à quelque chose.  
-Des cours de maths ? Particulier ? , questionna l'enseignant, un paquet de copies dans les mains.  
-Ouais, sensei.  
-Je comprends mieux, souffla le professeur avec un sourire désillusionné, avant de poser sa copie sur la table d'Hidan.  
-Oh. Putain. De. Bordel. De. Merde.  
-Onze ? Y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un pat, t'es toujours pas du niveau de Kakuzu, se moqua le blondin.  
-Et toi encore moins, répliqua Asuma. Comme d'habitude, ça se passe de commentaire.  
-Hein ?! Encore trois ?! »


End file.
